


In Good Shape

by masongirl



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Episode: s01e10 Points, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Muscles, POV Lipton, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masongirl/pseuds/masongirl
Summary: Carwood sees right through Ron and his staring.
Relationships: Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	In Good Shape

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I posted on tumblr, I thought I'd share it here too. :)

It's hard not to be constantly aware of Ron's piercing stare, but Carwood tries his best to ignore it as he lies there, shirtless in the alpine grass. He wants to treasure every token moment of peace and leisure after the hell they have been through and his mind is not up for the challenge of untangling Ron's cryptic behaviour today. He just wants to soak in the sunshine.

"A villager gifted me with a nice ham." Ron's voice breaks the birdsong. He must have searched a farm for valuables and scared the poor man into giving it away. He's sitting cross-legged next to Carwood, tearing handfuls of grass into pieces with his restless fingers. "I also have a few slices of bread. Sit up, have a bite."

Carwood squints up at him with one eye. This isn't the first time Ron has tried to feed him. Ever since his draining battle against pneumonia, he has been on Carwood's case about eating the best their situation had to offer. He also makes sure to be there when Carwood is doing calisthenics and sometimes, when Carwood's thighs ache and his chest heaves, Ron tells him his push-ups are exceptional. There's a glaringly obvious pattern there.

"Are you trying to fatten me up?"

Ron's sharp eyes stop watching the rise and fall of Carwood's chest to give him a dark look instead. "Proper nutrition helps build muscle. I want my men to be in good shape."

He's not good at faking a casual tone at all. Carwood doesn't have a gift for teasing, but when he rolls up to kneel and rests his hands on Ron's thighs, he finds he drew a flush to Ron's cheeks without intending so. "You don't think my physical condition is satisfactory?"

Ron blinks. Although it's nothing but a half second of his long eyelashes swinging down, then back up, it says more than a hundred of his stiff words would have. Carwood flexes his biceps and gives him a lopsided smile. "I'll make sure to train harder, sir."

Ron slides his palms up to Carwood's shoulders and squeezes. "Good."

_~End~_


End file.
